


Roomies

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batman - Freeform, Fox - Freeform, Gotham, Jim Gordon - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Sex, betch - Freeform, fan fic, gotham fox, harvey bullock - Freeform, implied sex, oswald x edward, tetch x barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: When there is a budget cut at Arkham Asylum, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma are forced to share their cell with Jervis Tetch and Nathaniel Barnes who get around to some questionable things late at night.





	

Ed’s hand reached down to intertwine with Oswald’s. They were in Arkham, again. It was bearable because this time they had each other. They even persuaded the workers to allow them to live in the same cell, despite Ed being technically “more dangerous” than Oswald. They were making their way to their cell, and Oswald couldn’t wait to rest up for the night. He hated his therapy during the day, because it forced him away from Edward for such a long period of time. He loved right around dinner time, when Ed got out of his therapy session as well. They’d run to each other each day in the cafeteria, jumping into each other’s arms. They both earned a few grumbles from the inmates that were still relatively sane.

On Wednesday’s it was movie night, so Oswald looked forward to these nights most. Usually the movie they watched wasn’t interesting in the slightest, but Ed and Oswald loved to make fun of every aspect of the movie, probably pissing off the people that were actually trying to listen to the film. At the end of every movie night, they would always go back to their room, and probably not allow the other inmates in the same hall to sleep with all those noises they made at night.

It was Wednesday night today, and they had just got back from watching Casablanca, which has been one of the most boring movies Oswald had ever seen. It had its black and white charm, but all he could think about during the film was having Ed all to himself in their cell. Ed couldn’t seem to wait either; he pushed Oswald against the wall right next to the door of their cell, diving to his throat in a hungry violence. Oswald yelped, his breath getting caught in his throat. His hands flew to Edward’s hair, and grabbed a fistful of it, urging Ed further.

“Move it along,” the guard mumbled, attempting not to looking at them. Ed looked up at the guard with a dull, almost murderous glare. Although, he complied, leading Oswald into their cell. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the changes that had been made. Instead of their large, albeit cheap, king sized bed, there was a bunk bed in its place.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Ed turned to ask the guard, who was still standing just outside of their cell.

“If they think this’ll stop us from-” Oswald began, but was cut off by the guard.

“Due to Arkham’s most recent budget cuts, we’ve been having to house three or four inmates in the same cell. You two are getting two new roommates today. Oswald’s eyes widened, and he glanced up to Ed who looked just as concerned.

“Is there a way we can change this?” Oswald asked, starting to panic. 

“Nope. I’ll be sending them in here in a couple minutes.” The guard shut the door leaving Ed and Oswald alone. Ed grumbled something about idiot guards, walking over to inspect the bunk bed.

“This sucks,” Oswald sighed, leaning against the wall beside the door. Ed smiled back at him genuinely as if to reassure him they’d still have time for each other. They would just have to find other methods and strategies.

Oswald stood up straight, regretting it instantly, as the door behind him swung open violently, slamming him into the cement wall. Oswald let out an agonized groan. Ed ran over to help him up, and get him out of the way of the new inmates coming in. Oswald could feel Ed running circles over his shoulders with his thumb, almost protective. Whoever had opened the door definitely didn’t make a good first impression. A large man with no hair barged through. Ed cocked his head to the side, and Oswald’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Barnes?” they asked in unison. Ed looked down to Oswald and his penguin looked right back up at him, dumbfounded. Barnes was followed by a small, skinny man. He was lanky and had messy long hair and a goatee.

“Jervis Tetch,” Oswald said, surprised he knew who both of their new inmates were. The guard locked up the door behind them, and the four of them were left in the room. Oswald pushed Ed off of him, so they didn’t look like scared puppies huddling together.

“Tetch. Barnes. This is our cell, which apparently this institution has so graciously offered you as well. If you want to stay here peacefully, there are ground rules,” Oswald said firmly.

“There are?” Ed questioned.

“Yes.” Oswald glared up at Ed. “Yes there are.”

Jervis giggled. Barnes stared back at them blankly as if he was trying to intimidate them. Oswald didn’t care about his reputation or his…surprisingly ginormous size. He wasn’t going to let the man threaten or intimidate him. “One, no touching me or Edward here. Two, do not be in here the whole day every day. Ed and I need are alone time once in a while. Three, don’t cross us. We might not look intimidating, but we can be fatal. You got all that?”

Oswald could feel Ed beaming down at him proudly, and probably even a little longingly. Jervis nodded, with another wild giggle. The small man latched onto Barnes’ arm, and leaned up to whisper something in the bald man’s ear. Barnes suddenly grinned and nodded.

“We also get the top bunk,” Ed added. Oswald narrowed his eyes.

“Why?”

“Barnes would probably break the top bunk if he were to sleep up there. I don’t want him crushing us,” Ed said.

“That’s true. Yes, we also get the top bunk,” Oswald said, puffing out his chest a little bit.

“Lights out!” a guard yelled from just outside their cell. The lights at the top of their cell started to flicker and were knocked out almost instantly. Ed and Oswald crawled up the ladder, and Oswald suddenly felt safe, out of Barnes and Jervis’ line of view. He laid out on his back, almost forgetting for a moment Ed was with him until the man wrapped a long arm around him, scooting up to his side. Maybe they couldn’t have their movie night fun tonight, but somehow they’d make up for it tomorrow. Perhaps in the janitor’s closet like that one time the month before. Ed had removed his glasses already without Oswald’s knowledge, and they were on the counter on the floor below. Oswald turned on his side, to stare at Ed’s face like that. He ran a hand across Ed’s warm cheek, and he shivered under his touch. Ed suddenly climbed on top of him, and Oswald knew he had provoked this. Ed leaned into him, kissing him quietly. Oswald’s head sunk into their pillow, and he moaned into Ed’s mouth when the man grinded his hips down into Oswald. Ed shook his head, putting a finger to his mouth. Oswald’s eyes were glistening with shock. Were they actually going to do this with other people in the room?”

Edward leaned down to draw his tongue down Oswald’s throat, biting at various points lovingly. Oswald willed himself not to make a sound. Ed returned to kiss him on the mouth. Oswald marveled in how different Ed looked without his glasses. His eyes seemed more round, and his smile creased in different ways. Oswald smirked, leaning up to silently kiss him on the nose. Ed smirked, running his hands up under Oswald’s shirt. Ozzie shuddered, but just when they were about to kiss again they heard a loud moan. Ed’s eyes shot open with sudden surprise, and Oswald couldn’t tell if it was Ed or even himself. Within seconds they both realized what had happened. It was Jervis. There was creaking and rustling coming from the bed below.

Oswald couldn’t believe it. They were doing the same thing, but he couldn’t believe _Barnes and Tetch_ were doing it too. Edward smirked, looking like he was ready to laugh his ass off for hours. Oswald’s hand flew to his lover’s mouth, preventing disaster. Ed sighed, and moved back to cuddling Ozzie from behind. He probably thought that if they went to sleep faster, they wouldn’t have to hear what was about to happen.

“My sweet sister, _Alice_ ,” Tetch groaned, the bunk bed rocking slightly. Oswald’s eyes were open wide, the words seared into his mind. Ed hugged him tighter, probably mortified as well. Oswald wondered if this is what Jim felt when he walked in on them doing questionable things.

            Oswald knew this was going to be a long night.

 

            It was. Jervis and Barnes had gone for two rounds. It had made Oswald slightly disgusted and slightly jealous. He knew what he had to do today before his therapy session. Ed came with him so they could plead together.

            “We just want a transfer that’s all. They _do things_ at night mam.” Oswald’s hands were clasped together almost as if he was begging. They were talking to a woman at the front desk, and asking her to change their rooms or roommates. All she kept saying was,

            “Budget cuts.” Oswald rolled his eyes walking away from the front gate. Edward took his hand in his again.

            “Shall I walk you to your session?”

            “You know you don’t have to ask that,” Oswald said with a faint smile, tightening his grip around Ed’s hand. He walked Ozzie to the session, kissing him on the cheek before having to walk back to the main hall.

            It was a long session, and Oswald forgot to bring up the issue of his horrifying new roommates. He didn’t like the sessions, but he was just thankful they weren’t like Professor Strange’s psychologically damaging ones. He was so thankful that Ed never had to undergo those procedures. When he exited the therapy room, he stretched and felt cold knowing Ed wasn’t going to be out for another hour or two. He walked to the main room and waited there until it was dinner time.

 

            Oswald walked into the cafeteria, and felt darkness swallow him up. His mind went blank as he spotted Jervis and Barnes eating together at a table to the far right. Today, Barnes was wearing a dress, much to Jervis’ approval it seemed. He kept calling the man “Alice” which sent chills down Oswald’s spine. Just…no.

            Edward walked through the gate minutes later, and Oswald ran to him instantly, his head bashing into the taller man’s chest. Ed gasped, falling back a little way. “Is something wrong?”

            “Yes.” Oswald said. Ed followed his gaze to Barnes and Tetch. Half the cafeteria was staring at the odd pair now. Ed sighed.

            “Oh dear.”

 

            Once they had gotten their food, mashed potatoes and carrots, Ed started talking at a rapid pace. “Oswald, when I was in the therapy session, I purposely zoned out and I’ve formulated a plan. It may not be unique or it may not seem like the best course of action but I thought, why not make them taste their own medicine?”

            “How do you mean?”  Oswald asked.

            “Without actually tarnishing our dignity, we can make try to disrupt their sleep and see if they get annoyed and request a change of room. With both pairs of inmates requesting an exchange, the front office is bound to listen,” Ed explained.

            “Seems like a feasible course of action,” Oswald said with a small smirk.

 

            Later that night, around 7 or 8, Oswald wasn’t sure considering they didn’t put clocks anywhere in the institution, Edward announced to Jervis and Barnes that they were going to shut the lights off early. They were doing subtle things to see if they could piss off the pair. Jervis didn’t seem to care, and he suddenly licked Barnes’ face, and Barnes didn’t even flinch. Oswald inwardly cringed and followed Ed up to the top bunk. The room was so quiet; Oswald was terrified to make a noise. Edward kissed him suddenly, and loudly. He moaned against his lips, biting at his jaw. Oswald pushed him away in shock, not knowing they were going to get to that sort of thing so quickly. Edward sighed, “Come on, Ozzie.”

            Oswald gulped, but grabbed Ed by his stripped shirt, dragging him down. “Ed,” he groaned as loud as he could. Ed smirked against his lips. “Mr. _Penguin_.”

            Oswald actually felt a warm churning in his stomach at the sound of the name, so he bucked up into Ed. “Chief of staff,” he moaned. Ed hadn’t heard that one for a long time. His eyes were glossy with a hunger Oswald hadn’t seen in a while, and he swooped down to kiss Oswald again, panting against his lips.

            “Alice!” Jervis screamed, and the bunk bed shook. So they were playing their game were they? They weren’t going to win. Ed pulled Oswald up into his lap, so that they were sitting up. Ed thrust up against him, and the friction caused Oswald to melt into him, gasping for breath. Oswald started to unconsciously rip Ed’s shirt from his body, watching buttons fly off the top bunk and clank to the cement floor below. At this point, Ozzie wasn’t going through with their devious plan. He was going to have Edward Nygma right here and now, hopefully scaring the two people below off.

                        Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Oswald ripped it from Ed and threw it to the ground. He noticed there was already a dress on the floor. He didn’t even want to know. Before he could continue, the lights in their room switched on automatically. Despite Ed being the one half-naked, Oswald suddenly felt exposed. Ed raised an eyebrow. They had stopped what they were doing completely, but Jervis and Barnes were still going at it. “Oh my god,” Oswald whispered, a hand flying to his face in moral agony.

            “Harder, sister!” Jervis screeched. Even Ed flinched.

            “You’ve got visitors,” the guard from outside said. Ed scrambled to get the blanket underneath them, up and around himself, but he was too late. Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock burst through the door, guns in their holders, and stern looks plastered across their faces. Ed gasped silently, and Oswald bit his lip feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over them all. Even Jervis and Barnes had stopped what they were doing. It took Jim and Harvey about a full minute to understand what was going on.

            “Oh _sweet Jesus_ ,” Harvey looked sick, and he backtracked out of the room, abandoning Jim. Jim stood still; his eyes darted from Ed and Oswald to whatever position Jervis and Barnes were in below them. Oswald would rather not find out.

            “This was a mistake,” Jim whispered. His face transitioned from having a shred of life, to completely lifeless and dull. “I’ll be on my way,” he deadpanned, strolling out in one swift stride. The lights in the room automatically turned off, leaving them to get back to what they were doing. Well, at least Jervis and Barnes were back at it.

            “Might as well finish what we started,” Ed said. “Or I’m going to be cold for the rest of the night.” Ed shivered dramatically, rubbing his bare arms. Oswald rolled his eyes, trying to block out the noises from below. He fell backwards on the bed, allowing Ed to tower over him and take over.

            The other couple didn’t seem to care, so if they were going to have roommates it might as well be with two people who didn’t mind their nighttime activities.

            Suddenly a pair of tights was thrown across the room, landing silently on the floor. Oswald gave a look to Ed who just shrugged.

 

            Weird kinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my Gotham Family for loving Betch as much as I do. My tumblr: endless-nygmobblepot.tumblr.com


End file.
